The present invention is directed to a door protective device for preventing damage that may be caused during moving of articles through a doorway. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a door protective device which can be reversed for use on a left-side or a right-side door.
In modern times, it is not uncommon that furniture and other articles used in a typical household or in a commercial setting be transferred from one place to the other within a building or from one building to another. Moving of large articles through various doorways is therefore frequently necessary. It is a common experience that during such move, damage to the door, doorways, or other building surfaces is caused due to inadvertent contact or insufficient maneuvering of the articles or dollies through the doorways. To prevent this type of damage, it is a common practice to cover the articles being moved with a padded material or blankets. However, this practice is not frequently utilized as it requires covering and uncovering of individual articles being moved. Moreover, this practice requires the use of a large number of padded material if different items are being moved by different persons. This practice further has a disadvantage in requiring that padded material of different sizes be kept to cover articles of varying sizes. Another commonly used technique is to cover the woodwork, especially the edge and face of swinging doors, with padded blankets. This also does not work well since the blankets have a tendency either to slide-off the door or to inadequately cover the surface. In addition, this technique is time-consuming because in order to protect a door properly, the blankets must be taped or otherwise secured in place.
Various door protectors and the like-devices have been proposed in the art, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,669,616; 4,372,364; 5,042,656; and 5,123,223.